The Stranger
by AceSpades
Summary: A woman is transported back to the time of the Great Earth Mother . Her life there will change the course of history forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, names or anything connected to Jean M Auel's Earth's Children series in this story. I'm just having some fun.

**Chapter One**

**The Stranger  
**

A young woman shivered in the freezing cold of a frigid snow storm. Denim jeans stained dark with the arctic slush, she trudged on pulling her heavy suit case behind her. Her excitement at seeing snow for the first time, fluttering down to earth has quickly disappeared as the icy wind brew up a steadily worsening storm. She had no idea how she had gone from her sunny Gold Coast home in Australia, to a land of snow, huge canyons of grey rock and tall trees stripped of nearly all leaves. Those that still clung to the claw like branches were gold and orange. The last thing she remembered was watching the heavy electrical storm from her balcony in the early afternoon, waiting for her taxi to take her to the airport.

_Am I dead? I don't feel dead, this snow is so cold that I can hardly feel my feet._ The woman began to worry about frostbite and considered stopping to rub some feeling back into her icy toes, but kept walking leaning forward into the heavy snow and wind. Her teeth started to chatter and tears slipped down her face, unnoticed. _If I'm not dead yet, I surely will be soon_, she thought. She had been wandering this strange land for almost six days with no food and little water, desperate for shelter and exhaustion and starvation were starting to play tricks on her mind. She could almost feel her sanity slipping away. She wrapped her woolen coat closer to her body and kept walking, not watching where she was going. _Where am I? How will I get home?_ That thought swirled around in her head relentlessly. She stumbled suddenly and feel face first into the snow, not as heavily collected, cutting her cheek on a hidden rock. She snapped back to reality looking at the dark blood from her cheek drip onto the snow. She reached down to her feet and pulled off her boots to rub some feeling back into her feet. Standing up slowly, she emptied the slush out of her boots, pulled them back on and bore on trying to peer her way through the heavy storm.

"Hurry Ayla, if we don't leave soon that storm will catch us" the tall blond man yelled over the wind as a young woman hurried to pack up the heavy leather hide tent. Attaching the tent securely to the dun yellow mare, Ayla jumped onto Whinney's back with practiced grace. Jondalar hoisted her traveling pack onto his back and climbed up onto Racer, with ease but not the same effortlessness as the woman beside him. They started out at a gallop. They had decided to take a small last minute journey to Dalandar's Camp to collect some freshly mined Lanzadonii flint and had left later than they had planned; the icy grip of winter was close on their heels. Though they were close to the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii neither the man nor woman had any desire to be caught in the brewing blizzard. Whinney and Racer sped across the familiar territory of the Zelandonii, slowing as the splashed over The Crossing, of which the edges where incrusted with ice. They kept the sturdy horses at a fast pace, stopping only after they past Big Rock to give the horses a break. Snow had started to fall but Ayla insisted on stopping for the horses sake knowing full well that if the stormed worsened Whinney would get them home instinctively. As the man and woman prepared to mount the again to continue north to the Ninth Cave, they were halted by a human scream to the west.

"Jondalar, did you hear that?" Ayla asked, the medicine woman in her coming out wanting to help someone in need.

"It sounds like someone my have fallen down that cliff that the floods created last spring, it would barley be noticeable in this heavy snow," Jondalar assessed "We can reach it, but we'll have to be quick this storm is getting worse by the second".

Ayla and Jondalar guided the horses into a fast gallop towards the cliff. They thundered around the eastern corner into the newly created blind cliff face. The cliff had given away with a spectacular crash early last spring in the height of the floods, unable to hold itself to the edge any longer. The whole southern end of the Zelandonii territory had felt the ground shudder. Ayla dismounted off Whinney before the horse had stopped and ran towards a limp body of a woman lying face down in the snow. She turned her over and immediately took in her injuries. The woman's leg was clearly broken but not seriously enough to have to be straightened there. Scraps and bruises covered her body including a large cut on her cheek. Most alarming to the medicine woman was the swelling and the dark stain of blood underneath the unconscious woman's head.

"She needs help," Ayla said to Jondalar, wrapping a piece of soft leather from her pack basket tightly around the woman's head to put some pressure on the wound. The ice had helped slow it, but blood was still flowing quite freely "Help me get her into the pole drag, I can treat her at the cave but we need to hurry"

"Look at her clothes," Jondalar said "They are foreign that's for sure, they aren't even made of an animal hide. Its similar to the woven threads Marthona has been making with plants".

Ayla didn't hear him. Her eyes didn't take in her clothes or the unusual symbols on them, she saw only a person in need.

Jondalar walked over to the strange black contraption that must belong to the stranger. Stooping down he examined it. It was perfectly rectangular and made of an unusual fabric. On the sides were little shiny round tags. Unsure of him self, he pulled on toward him, but nothing happened. He shrugged tom himself and dragged it onto the pole drag, unsure of its use but sure the woman would want it, and then helped Ayla load the wounded female on as well. The tied the woman and her belongings securely to the harness and mounted the patiently waiting horses.

They raced back to the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, names or anything connected to Jean M Auel's Earth's Children series in this story. I'm just having some fun.

**Chapter Two**

**The Ninth Cave**

Ayla and Jondalar arrived at the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii to be greeted by Joharran, Jondalar's older brother and leader of the largest Cave of the Zelandonii people.

"I was getting worried you two would not make it back in this storm" he said, smiling at his big blond brother. He had been considering sending out a scout earlier in the day but did not really want to risk it with the coming storm. The Mother had held back winter for as long as she could, and only just long enough. Joharran was glad to see his younger brother but his smile quickly disappeared as he realized that something was wrong.

"We found a woman who had fallen down the cliff near Big Rock, she's hurt brother we need to take her to Zelandonii" Jondalar replied as Ayla undid the harness to reveal the still unconscious woman, checking her head wound which was still seeping.

"Who is she?" Joharran asked, looking down at the woman. She looked like an ordinary woman except for her unusual clothing.

"We can find that out later Joharran," the awesome holy woman answered before Ayla could reply to the leader "Quickly bring her to my dwelling".

A stretcher was brought to the front of the Cave and the woman was taken to Zelandonii's home. When they entered Wolf, who had be parted from his pack leaders for almost ten days, limped over to Ayla, barking like he did when he was a puppy when he greeted her.

"Wolf your paw is healing well" Jondalar said to the animal as he patted his fuzzy head. Wolf had gone missing a few days before the man and woman had set out to get the flint for Dalandar, and Ayla had found him with a dislocated leg, unable to move. She suspected he had been fighting with other wolves due to the cut on his ear and nose.

The two women of healing set to work on the stranger, who had been place on one of the spare sleeping beds at Zelandonii's hearth for injured people. Ayla first set the broken right leg and put it in a cast of hard drying birch bark, along with splints to assure the leg would heal straight. Zelandonii had chopped up the white comfrey roots, good for healing muscles and repairing cracked bones and set aside the gummy mixture to start making an infusion of marigold flowers to clean the head wound. Once the flowers had simmered causing the water to turn golden, Zelandonii cleaned the wound revealed only a crack, not crushed bone as Ayla had feared, and applied the gummy mixture of comfrey roots onto the crack to heal the bone and then wrapped it in soft leather. Ayla had begun cleaning the scratches on the woman's body with the marigold infusion none of which were more serious than to need the antiseptic wash. The cut on her cheek was deeper and once clean Ayla used an infusion of arnica flowers on piece of leather and placed it over the cut to reduce the swelling that would later occur. She picked up a sharp flint knife, shiny with an oily appearance from its heating before being shaped, and cut away the shirt of the woman to see if she had another other injures.

The medicine woman then pressed her fingers on the ribs to see if any were broken. Pressing the right side caused the woman to gasp with pain and muscles to automatically spasm where she was injured.

"I think she may have a few broken ribs on this side of her body Zelandonii" Ayla mentioned and Zelandonii passed her a piece of leather which was wrapped tightly around the woman's chest.

Zelandonii had prepared a tea of chamomile and comfrey to bring on an easier sleep and help the internal problems start to heal, as well as a meat broth. The woman was visibly starved. The heavy donier held the lifeless woman's head and fed her the healing tea and broth in small sips.

After being feed the medicinal tea and meaty soup, the injured woman slept more soundly.

Jondalar had brought in the woman's belongings and sat at Zelandonii's fire with Wolf, keeping the animal occupied while the women worked their magic. While they had worked Marthona, Joharran and Willamar had arrived and were sitting quietly with Jondalar. The whole Cave was aware of the mysterious stranger that had been found, they were itching with curiosity, but only these high ranked members of the Ninth Cave had the status to be the first to find out what was going on.

"She should be alright when she wakes up," Ayla said to the group, reaching out to Marthona and brushing her cheek in a sign of affection, then repeating the gesture with Willamar and Joharran. She sat down next to her mate and examined Wolf's paw, satisfying herself he was fine.

"Yes it's in the hands of the Mother now," Zelandonii said, lowering herself onto her cushion so she would not have to sit on the ground "Her leg should heal fine, it was a minimal break as were the breaks in her ribs. Her head wound should heal well too but I'd like to keep her close incase it swells too much"

"She fell from the cliff west of Big Rock you said?" asked Joharran.

"Yes it's a long fall I'm surprised she wasn't injured more severely" Ayla replied, taking the bone cup of chamomile and mint tea from Zelandonii.

Willamar was holding the shirt that had been cut from the woman's body and handed it to Marthona.

"I've never seen clothing like this before. Where did she come from? She has a foreign look in her face too" Marthona said watching the woman.

Her hair was short, a dark drown colour with blond streaks through it. It was cut in a way that one side of her face was covered. She was pale, with a handful of freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were full and large. Her cheek bones were visible due to malnourishment, causing her eyes to be in dark shallows. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Why is she starved though? A woman her age should know how and where to find food" Willamar posed to the group.

"Well she's definitely not from around here. We won't know her story until she wakes up," Zelandonii said with a note of finality "She can stay here until she is recovered and through winter"

"Yes it will have to wait until she is awake," Marthona added then turned to face Ayla "Jonayla is at Folara's hearth. She's been there since you left. Those two have a special bond and with Folara's baby due soon I'm sure they will be play mates"

Folara was one of those few women who was blessed by the Mother so soon after her First Rights of Pleasure and that had made her utterly desirable. As well as being beautiful and pregnant, she was also a woman of high status and had mated a man by the name of Boladar from the Third Cave.

"Thank you mother," said Jondalar who rose up from his seat "Come on Ayla, Zelandonii will look after her while your gone"

Ayla nodded and got up. After saying good bye to her kin, they made their way to Folara's hearth to pick up their daughter.

"Mama" was the first word out of Jonayla's mouth as the ducked through the open leather panel of Folara's dwelling. She walked unsteadily on her chubby legs towards her parents and was scoped up by the tall blond woman.

"Jondé, Ayla your back I was worried you wouldn't make it," Folara greeted them rubbing cheeks with her brother first then his mate. "Jonayla has just eaten so I don't think you'll have to make her anything tonight"

"Folara you're so big now. You can't have long to go" Jondalar smiled at his sister and thanked her for looking after Jonayla.

"Anytime although it is a lot harder for her to pick her up now. I have to do it for her" said a smiling young man. Boladar was a short man who would have only come up to Jondalar's shoulder but had large laughing brown eyes. In many ways he reminded Jondalar of his brother, Thonolan. Both men shared the ability to smile easily and made friends quickly. The young couple looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're willing to help me at the birth Ayla. I've known Zelandonii all my life but it wouldn't seem right without you there. I know a lot of women give birth but I'm a little frightened"

"Of course I will help, I'm a medicine woman. You'll be fine Folara, just think soon you'll have a beautiful little baby to cuddle" Ayla replied smiling at the happy couple.

"What happened before? We heard you found an injured person" Boladar asked.

Jondalar told his sister and her mate the story of finding the strange woman at the cliff bottom and bringing her back to the Cave.

"Will she be alright?"

"Her leg was broken as well as a few ribs and she had a head injury but she should be fine" Ayla told them.

"She certainly will be with your healing skills and Zelandonii's combined" Boladar complemented.

After saying good bye to them Ayla, Jondalar, Jonayla and Wolf made their way back to their dwelling. Ayla checked in on the horses on the way to see they had settled down and were sleeping after the exhausting trip back to the Cave. Someone had placed fresh hay and water in the troughs and Ayla was grateful for it.

When they got back to their dwelling, Ayla put Jonayla down to sleep and after preparing a light meal for Jondalar and herself they crawled into their furs and fell into a an exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, names or anything connected to Jean M Auel's Earth's Children series in this story. I'm just having some fun.

**Chapter Three**

**The Awakening **

She opened her eyes to a rock roof high above her head. _Where am I?_ The thought screamed into her head. She tried to lift herself up but every fiber of her body protested at the movement. She looked around at the dank space, the only light available from a stone lamp nicked in the wall and glowing red coals from a banked fire. She looked up at the stone lamp and saw a small figure of a woman leaning against the wall behind the flame. The woman figure was obese, with large breasts and shapely buttocks. Squinting the woman could see that the figures head was completely covered with a suggestion of hair, but had no face. The carving stirred a form of recognition in her mind and caused gooseflesh to race across her skin. She felt she should know what it was, the significance of it but she could not come to any conclusions. She shrugged it off and looked around the dwelling.

It was a simple tidy space. There were three other beds like the one she was laying on, all empty. Next to the fire were several low cushions which looked to be made of leather. Next to her, on the floor, she could see a cup made completely out of wood and a design which roughly resembled a large herd animal, with huge rounded horns. She picked up the fur that covered her body and examined it. It looked like it was made of a wolf skin, tawny and grey in colour. It was beautifully soft and warm and cold suddenly the woman drew it closer to her body.

_Why are these bed clothes made out of animal skins? _She wondered. The fire, the furs, the strange cup and the woman figure all gave her mind a prickle of recognition as though she should know what it all meant, but the answers eluded her. She looked up at the roof and listened to the heavy snow storm outside. She started to become aware of the aches and pains all over her tender body. _Who brought me here?_ She wondered, _I don't remember anything before falling and hurting my face._ She raised a hand to here cheek and felt a piece of damp leather over the place she'd hurt herself. She looked at it questionably before realizing she was unable to move her head or leg. She looked down with her eyes and saw her leg rigged and brown. _What is that! What wrong with my leg?_ It was too much and the young woman broke down in tears her mind screaming at her _Where I am? How will I get home?_ Drained by the release of tears, lack of sleep and food the woman slipped into unconsciousness again.

The large donier shuffled round her fire, stirring the coals up to heat up the cooking stones. She had checked on the woman who still slept but she thought she would be waking soon and when she did she was bound to feel the pains of the fall. Creating a nice fire, Zelandonii starting boiling water for willow bark tea as well as heating up some of the leftover meaty broth from her evening meal. The smell of the warming meat caused the sleeping woman to begin to rouse, her body seeking the nourishment of food. Zelandonii quickly set aside the willow bark tea and poured the now steaming broth into a wide wooden cup with a bison craved on it, next to the woman's bed.

The stranger's eyes fluttered open. Zelandonii passed her the medicinal tea. The woman hesitated, unsure of whether to take this drink from someone unknown. Seeming to come a decision to trust the woman she took the cup and swallowed down the tea, making a face at the bitterness of the pain killing drink. When Zelandonii held up the meat broth the woman didn't hesitate, and ate greedily from the warm bowl. After finishing her meal she looked at the fat holy woman.

"Who are you?" she asked in English "Where am I? And what is wrong with my leg? What happened to me?"

The large woman did not reply and instead a look of confusion came over her.

"Don't you understand me?" the stranger said, her voice rising in volume "What's going on?"

Again and again she asked for answers but got none from this woman who obviously lived here. The donier turned around and began fixing a relaxant tea. She's starting to panic, she though, she must be many moons from her home… she mustn't remember the fall. Her language is so strange I've never heard anything like it.

_She doesn't understand me! She mustn't speak English! Oh God where am I?_ The stranger thought, watching the fat woman's back as she worker at the fire. _Her clothes are so strange, there made of animal skins too!_ She was starting to get a feeling a heavy nausea as the woman turned and pushed a cup of sweet smelling liquid into her hand. She drank without thinking.

"Zelandonii" the large woman said tapping her chest.

"What?" the stranger said and the woman repeated her name. "Zeelandooni?"

The large woman nodded and tapped the wounded female's chest.

"Sammi"

"Sammi" It was repeated correctly.

Sammi sat back and sighed. She sipped the tea Zelandonii had given her. She wanted more. Se at least wanted to know how badly hurt she was….and about the woman figure. _Why was it so familiar? _She thought. _I've never seen anything like that before_. Her brow creased with concentration, and then as Zelandonii turned to face her she pointed at the stone lamp with the figure behind it.

Following the woman's hand Zelandonii looked over at the small doni sitting in the niche. She got up and took it to the injured woman placing it in her hands.The wise woman had noticed the flicker of recognition, followed by confusion._ She must be unsure of what the doni is, _she thought.Repeating her name and pointing at her chest she then pointed to the Mother figure.

"Doni"

"Doni! Of course like her name!" Sammi said, with explosion of understanding. _Doni…Zelandonii…this woman must be a priestess or something…doesn't the doni, this woman figure, isn't it associated with some kind of Mother Cult?_ Sammi laughed, knowing such a thing could not be possible. _That's a religion of the earliest humans….its not even been proven…maybe these people are fanatics that hang out in the wilderness and they've helped me after I hurt myself. They've really gone all out what with the furs and cups. Why don't they speak English though? Maybe I'm on a reality television show._

Sammi laughed aloud and half expected people to jump out with cameras. Zelandonii had returned to her fire, lost in thought apparently. A scratching of leather brought her head up. Sammi watched as a tall woman walked into the dwelling. Sammi blinked…twice. She had never seen a woman quite a beautiful as this one who had stopped down next to her and was looking at the brown stuff covering her leg.

Her skin was sun kissed. She had long wavy hair, which toppled down the front of her chest, partially hiding the cleavage of her high firm breasts. She had perfectly symmetrical arched eyebrows above wide blue grey eyes. Her hands were thin, fingers long, and they moved up to her cheek and then behind her head, checking her cuts and bruises. Sammi had known many men and women in her time but she could not ever remember seeing a person as stunning as the one in front of her.

This woman had a mother's touch almost and as she removed the leather from her cheek and applied some kind of sweet smelling liquid to her bumps and bruises, Sammi felt soother, forgetting the worries of where she was and how she was going to get home. She watched as she mothered her, noting, even now that she wore the same type of clothing as Zelandonii. She fiddled with the doni in her hands.

The striking woman put the now empty cup down on the floor next to the raised platform bed. She looked up at her and Sammi's hand flew to her chest, she said her name, and then laid a finger tip just below the scar in the hollow of the woman's throat.

"Ayla,"

Sammi smiled. Ayla.

Jondalar dropped his head to push aside the leather drape which closed of Ayla's dwelling from the rest of the world. He held a squirming two year old in his hands.

"Jonayla walk!" the toddler protested.

"Ok you can walk," Jondalar said placing the toddler on the ground who sped off in front of him the moment her feet touched the ground

"But stay with me," he called rushing after her scoping her up and throwing her in the air, pleased with the smile and giggles her received for this. He put her down again and this time the blonde two year, with striking vivid blue eyes, toddled beside the man of her hearth as they walked into Marthona's dwelling.

He dropped the heavy back pack he was carrying, full of prepared flint from Dalandar. Jonayla walked over to her grand mother, the bone bracelet she wore clanking softly. She walked straight up to Marthona, and imitating the man of her hearth, pressed her cubby cheek to her face.

"Would you like some of this?" Marthona asked the young child, showing her a small bowl of finely crushed grains, warmed into a mush, flavored softly with rosehips. The child nodded, and began eating with her hands, spilling more on her shirt made of deer skin than in her mouth.

"Mother," Jondalar said, stopping low to give Jonayla her eating spoon "Have you see Ayla? I wanted to knap a few blades and I was wondering if she needed anything made"

"I want to make some!" Jonayla cried her hands and face sticky with the mush.

Jonayla had a growing interest in the art of knapping flint into tools. She often sat near Jondalar as he worked and copied him, banging stones together and showing off her 'tools'. Jondalar loved this and encouraged it but he had to stop her from trying to take his hammer stone to bash into prepared flint nodules several times. He did not want Jonayla to cut her self on a lose sliver to sharp stone.

"And you can" Marthona said washing away the stocky mess with a damp piece of rabbit skin. After the mess was cleared Jonayla toddled over to the place where she kept her 'tool making things' (she had another set of these at Ayla's dwelling) pulled a piece of leather over her lap and started banging and bashing stones together.

Pride was evident in Jondalar's smile as her watched the daughter of his mate, so eager to learn his trade. Ayla says she's my daughter too, he thought watching the little girl. She does look like me in some ways, especially her eyes. Everyone says she has my eyes.

Could she really be made, brought into existence, by sharing Pleasures? By me? Jondalar wanted it to be true but feared it. It threatened his entire structure of beliefs, but it would mean that he, and the entire race of male humans, meant something more than providing for the women. It meant that they could create life too, didn't it?

His train of thought was interrupted by the leather opening being nosed aside. Wolf hobbled into the room as fast as he could, heading straight for Jonayla.

"Wolf!" the word came out of the little girls mouth in Mamutoi, and the great carnivore yipped at her and with his tail wagging happily he licked the small girls face. Jonayla giggled. Ayla came through the next holding the drape aside for Zelandonii.

Marthona grabbed the leather seat that was close to her and placed it near the fire and Zelandonii gratefully sat down. Ayla sat down in between her daughter and Jondalar, receiving a volley of licks from the wolf, who was over excited by all the people around him.

Ayla wrapped an arm around his furry neck to quite him down. The huge carnivore yawned loudly then fell to his belly besides Ayla. Joharran, who had followed the donier and the medicine woman to his mother's hearth, was pacing slowly to and from the side of the dwelling facing east to the cooking area.

Joharran was unusually nervous, but he had good reason. The strange woman was not the only one in the donier's care. His mate, Proleva, was pregnant again but this time she was having difficulties. Joharran feared that not only would the child die, but his mate would too. He had seen it before.

She had been taken over to Zelandonii's hearth earlier this morning with cramps and pains to severe she could barley walk. Zelandonii had been able to calm her spasms and she was in a drug-induced sleep but the chances of her bringing the child to full term were now slim.

"Will she be alright?" Marthona asked anxiously once this news was broken.

Ayla paused before answering, not wanting to disturb Joharran. She had seen women die in childbirth; she had seen them die from malformed fetuses, unable to exit the womb. It was a gross end to any life. Ayla was confused by Provela's case though. She had bared other children easily enough. The cause of these sudden complications made Ayla suspicious. Something was not right.

"I am not sure. If she is to survive herself, she may have to give up the child. But it is early, we will wait and see"

Joharran nodded and ceased pacing. Jonayla had stopped 'knapping' and was caught up in the tension of the room between the adults. Even in her child mind, she knew something wasn't right. The stones were still in her hands but she stopped crashing them together and was watching the events around her.

"And the other woman? Has she woken?" the leader asked, his normally cheerful voice, cold, as though he blamed the problems with Proleva with the appearance of Sammi.

"She has. She speaks with a strange tongue although we have learnt a few words of each others languages" Zelandonii replied. "She is seemingly innocent in the ways of the world though. Almost like a child" Zelandonii did not add that she also had… something else to her.

The woman had given her the same mixture of chamomile and henbane which she had given to Proleva. Both women now slept soundly. Before the young pregnant mother had been rushed into their midst Sammi and Zelandonii had started to try and communicate with one another.

Although the had not gotten past the simple needs, such as asking for water, the powerfully spiritual woman had sensed this young woman _knew._ What she knew she was unsure of, but she was sure Sammi was someone of great stature her home land.

But she was naive, and unsure of herself. She seemed lost, confused and scared, almost like a girl before First Rights or a boy before he made his first kill. It was strange to have someone so completely helpless yet amazingly strong in one person.

She has gifts, she thought, watching Ayla continue to tell the others of the waking of the woman. She is powerful….perhaps too powerful. And untrained, the same as Ayla was. I must learn to speak with this woman, it is important for all my people.

Zelandonii did not know, consciously, how Sammi was different. It was something she could only tell after years of training the mind and meditation. She continued to watch Ayla talk. She was sitting next to Jondalar, whose hand was rubbing her palm soothingly. Jonayla had abandoned her game of flint knapping now and had climbed onto Jondalar's lap.

The trio looked stunning together. All with blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and, although paling, golden skin. The have some role in all this too, the donier though, shifting her massive weight to a more comfortable position. Sammi had been the calmest when Ayla was there. She did not trust me at first that was clear, but then she saw Ayla…something was different then.

The people around Marthona's fire were starting to split off, returning to their own hearths. Joharran first, no doubt back to his mate. Jondalar's family were leaving now, but not before Ayla told Zelandonii that she would like to come round to check on both Sammi and Proleva later.

"Of course," Zelandonii told her "Come after you've eaten tonight. If I need you before then I'll send for you"

The young woman nodded and with her child on her hip she followed Jondalar out of the dwelling, the big wolf limping after them.

Jonayla had fallen asleep next to the fire, her food dish astray. Jondalar picked her up and gently tucked her into her sleeping place, kissing her forehead gently. He watched the rise and fall of her little chest as she breathed, lost in the depths of sleep.

It was quite in the Ninth Cave, the only noise was of the heavily ragging storm outside. Snow had begun piling up at the mouth of their home and Jondalar and many others had spent most of the afternoon shoveling it back. He smiled remembering Jonayla helping, grabbing fistfuls of the white stuff and throwing it into the storm. He loved the child of his mate more than he could describe.

He left the sleeping child and walked into the cooking area. Ayla was cleaning up the remains of their evening meal. He smiled watching her. Her long, graceful arm as they reached for an over turned cup, her hair, shimmering in the fire light. He felt the love he had for her swell up in his chest.

Ayla looked up. The intensity of the look in his eyes, violet in the firelight, was immense. She could tell what he was thinking, what he wanted by the way he moved toward her. She felt a smile creep over her face.

This was the man she loved. He was the first one of her kind she had ever known. He was the first to laugh with her, cry with her. He was the first everything. She stood up, dropping the wooden cup. Jondalar reached up and cupped her face, before lowering his mouth onto hers. She kissed him back and felt the hardness between them. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Oh woman, how I love you," Jondalar said, his voice husky. His hand had worked it way under her shirt and his finger found the sensitive nipple. She gasped softly at the touch.

"I love you too Jondalar," she whispered, her mouth again finding his.

They made their way back to their sleeping place. Jondalar hand undone Ayla's shirt and pulled it off completely. His warm mouth kissed her neck and throat. His tongue traced the scar in the hollow before he kissed her cheeks. He dropped a little kiss of each eye lid, and then his seeking mouth found the harden nipple.

Ayla moaned and Jondalar's hand played with the other nipple, then switched alternatively. He explored with his mouth, her shapely breasts, his hand grazing across her thighs which were quivering with expectation. He moved lower, his mouth making wet circles on her flesh.

When his tongue found the top of her opening, he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were closed, mouth open and face flushed. She was breathing deeply and her back was arched. He opened her womanly folds and took a long loving taste. Her breath exploded.

He worked the small nodule faster and as her breathing turned into pants he inserted two long fingers into her depths. The pressure from both his tongue and fingers caused Ayla to wriggle with Pleasure. Jondalar's manhood was eager and he was having trouble controlling his increasing need.

"Oh Jondalar!"

Jondalar felt Ayla's hips raise and with a cry, he tasted a new wetness. He rose up and guided his hard woman-maker into her. With a satisfying groan he pushed himself deep into her, marveling as always at her depths, her ability to take all of him.

Pushing in and out faster and stronger, Ayla met him stroke for stroke. The intensity of their desire reached its pinnacle and with shuddering release simultaneously. Jondalar rested his head on Ayla's shoulder, their breathing heavy. Lying under him, Ayla could feel Jondalar's rapidly beating heart start to slow.

She felt him pull his spent member out of her and they snuggled up together. She reached over and kissed his mouth, delighted that she could smell the scent of their pleasures between them.

They both lay their in the delicious sleepy aftermath, relaxed. The mood was very suddenly broken by yells and screaming. Ayla sat up as she heard footsteps thud into her dwelling. Lanoga appeared, her face flushed from running.

"Ayla they need you! It's Proleva!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, names or anything connected to Jean M Auel's Earth's Children series in this story. I'm just having some fun.

**Chapter Four  
Wolf Song  
**

Sammi woke up violently. She sat up and looked about wide eyed. The pregnant woman, who had come in that morning, screaming in agony, had awoken. She was pale and sweating. Ayla was there too and she and Zelandonii were trying to help the woman, in obvious pain.

There was a tall blonde man there too who looked unsure of what to do and seeing Sammi sitting up and looking scared senseless he walked over to her, and put a comforting arm around her small shoulders. Jondalar felt the woman shaking on his shoulder and looked down to see her tussled brown hair buried in his chest.

Sammi had never seen anything so horrific in her life. There was blood everywhere…its stench was putrid to her. There was talking and yelling in different languages that she didn't understand. She was overwhelmed by it all and when the tall handsome man gave her a place to hide from it all she took it.

She did not se the large wolf at the time, whose body was charged with the anxiousness that hung in the air. If Sammi had seen the huge animal she probably would have started screaming. Wolves had plagued her constantly when she was lost in the wilderness, and they scared her.

Sammi felt safer as this handsome man's arms closed around her, holding her closely. Jondalar watched as Ayla and Zelandonii fought a helpless cause. Proleva was dying, and so was her baby. In the body's final attempt to correct the sudden complications, Proleva strained in the eight week early delivery of her baby.

The fight didn't last long. Proleva's body gave out on her, and the young mother knew peace. Sammi had peaked through he tall man's arms and saw the woman's yes flutter shut and felt tears spring to her eyes when she did not open them again.

In the short few hours that woman, who Ayla had told her was named Proleva, she felt close to her. Sammi had a feeling her baby wouldn't survive, and she felt sorry for Proleva. She knew how much it could hurt to lose a baby, both mentally and physically.

But Sammi had never dreamed the pretty young woman would die herself. She cried for herself and for Proleva, and she wasn't alone. She felt the man who was holding her, rub her back soothingly, but from the way his breath came, she knew he cried too.

Wolf sitting on the floor raised his nuzzle and let out a full howl followed by another and another. He sang his wolf song full of pain and loss for the young mother and her unborn child.

The sudden loss of the leaders mate disturbed the whole cave. It was unexpected, to say the least. Joharran was quite and reserved, drawing into himself. He wasn't eating, and his face was pale. Proleva's body had been wrapped up appropriately after her burial rights, but due to the still raging storm they were unable to bury it at this time.

The body was placed in cold chambers near the Cave designed for such a purpose. Due to the freezing the body lost nearly all odors. No children dared enter this place; indeed it frightened many of the adults as well. It was like the sacred burial ground, and they feared that the sprits of the newly deceased would try to claim their bodies.

Folara, who was heavily pregnant, could expect to give birth any day now and the events had sacred her. Her mate and her family had to go to great lengths to calm her down after Proleva's funeral. Proleva's death and the loss of her child were added to her normal fears of child birth. She had never given birth and the loss of her friend made her realize that she could die in childbirth too.

Jonayla was too young to really grasp what had happened. She knew Proleva was gone and she was upset. She missed the smiling face of the woman who would always pick her up and give her a new toy or bracelet. She was carrying around the doll Proleva had made her for days now, unsure of what to do with herself.

Sammi was confused. Why did they not simply take the woman to a hospital? She thought in fact why hadn't she been taken to a doctor? She knew now that her leg had been broken, despite the lack of communication, and the stuff they had used to fix her leg was tree bark which had hardened. She had a sinking feeling that she was very far away from home.

Being allowed out of the dwelling of Zelandonii to attend the funeral, using forked branches as crutches, she could see that these people lived in a cliff overhang, and their way of life was amazingly primitive. They all wore the same clothing out of animal furs, used strange tools of thin stone, but incredibly sharp. Baskets and mats were made out of woven plant materials.

The death of the young woman shocked her not only because she hadn't expected her to die, it also meant this wasn't some kind of television stunt. T.V producers may stop to low levels but they surely would not have allowed a woman to die like that without some kind of professional interference.

Sammi was growing steadily uneasy as her mind started drawing conclusions. This just couldn't be Australia. Where in Australia did blizzards howl for over four days? This place did not feel like her home, nor did it feel like her time. She was starting to think she was in another era, but her mind did not want to accept such a thought.

This feeling was proven when she watched Ayla working a skin, sweat beads forming on her brow from concentration. The instrument she used was one of those stone tools some carried in pouches at their waists.

"What you do?" Sammi asked her.

"I am stretching this hide, so it will be soft and wearable" Ayla replied, stopping long enough to look up at the strange woman and smile at her. Sammi felt herself blush at this, but pressed Ayla with further questions.

"Why make with…animal?" she said, Ayla nodding to say she had the right word.

"What else would we use for clothes?" Ayla asked. Zelandonii is right, she thought, she doesn't seem to know much at all, but sometimes I feel she is laughing at me, like she knows something. "Your clothing is strange, what is it made of?"

Sammi could only just grasp the meaning of the question, which was emphasized when Ayla pointed to her black t-shirt. She had been wearing only her bra until Jondalar had brought her suitcase to Zelandonii's dwelling, after Ayla had cut of her other shirt to heal her. She had squealed at delight at it, glad she did not have to attend the burial of Proleva in her underwear.

"Not know word," she sighed "Cotton".

"What is this cotton?" Ayla asked saying the word in English.

"Is plant" Sammi replied, not really paying attention to the conversation now. She didn't know what cotton was, she used animal skin for clothes, and this place was unbelievably cold any distance away from a fire. The fact that they used fire for light and heat spoke for itself. An anxious nausea was taking hold again. She felt like weeping.

"You can make clothes from plants?" Ayla asked amazed "How do you do this? Can you teach me?"

"What?" Sammi asked jerked out of her thoughts.

"Can you teach me to make clothing out of plants?"

"I not make" Sammi said wishing she had more words "Ayla what….what…year is it?"

"What is year? I am a twenty year" Ayla replied.

Sammi shook her head "The year! What is?" she asked urgently.

Ayla shook her head confused. Sammi felt her face pale. She can't even give me a date! Her mind screamed, was this a time before time was made? Before dates, numbers, years? Before the orderly procession of days, weeks and months of her world?

Sammi felt weak. These people don't have time! How far back am I? Those thoughts swirled around her head so fast that she did not hear Ayla call her name as shock caused her body to slump into unconsciousness.

Sammi awoke with her mind amazingly clear. She started up at the rock roof tracing the formations she knew by heart. Something was different. The dwelling was dark; the only light was from the glowing coals of the banked fire. Ah of course, she thought, it's quite the storm must of blown its self out.

She closed her eyes and savored the silence. She opened them again and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the stone doni the huge woman had given her when she first awoke. She looked at it, her thumb running over the huge breasts and ample buttocks. It had a comforting feel to it.

Still holding the doni in her left hand she sat up and reached for the water bag by her bed. She thought it was the stomach of some animal, but did not want to know for sure, fearing it would make the water harder to dink if it was. Reliving her thirst she lay back down.  
There must be a reason as to why I'm here, she thought, or else I would gone back home again wouldn't I? How did I get here though…does this Earth Mother have something to do with it? She shook her head to herself. Sammi had never believed in a God, the proof science had unearthed was to convincing. But still, how could I transport back thousands of years in time? Why me?

She sighed and pushed the doni back into her pocket, sorely wishing she could shower and change her clothes. But with her injuries the closest she had come to cleaning herself was a quick was of her hair in a basin of melted snow. She had been able to brush her teeth and comb her hair from her toiletries bag but she kept them hidden from the people. She didn't want the to ask her what they where…what was she supposed to say to them?

She did know if her presence her had already happened before and any disturbances she made would not alter history. She smiled to herself wondering what an archeologist would think if he dug up this site in the twenty-first century to find spear heads and flint knives lying next to her hairbrush made of plastic.

Would they hurt me when they find out? Sammi had quickly dismissed the idea. Although they could make spears with wicked points, sharp knives and weapons, he didn't think the act of a person killing another was as common as in her times here.

Well if I'm stuck here I may as well find out why, Sammi concluded. Some unknown force had hurtled her back through the eons and there had to be a reason for it, and if it killed her she was going to find out why.

She slipped further down the straw stuffed bed and pulled the furs around her body, warming herself up. As she slipped into sleep the same thought stayed with her. I have to find out why I'm here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaiamer:** I do not own the characters, names or anything connected to Jean M Auel's Earth's Children series in this story. I'm just having some fun.

**WARNING:** This chap contains things that may offend some readers.

**Chapter Five First Snow**

Sammi woke again the next morning. She sat up quickly and looked over to the fire. Zelandonii was sitting on her leather cushion. She had a hot bowl of meat broth next to Sammi's bed, but she was not eating any herself.

Sammi smiled at Zelandonii before eating the chunky soup. When she was finished she gave the bowl to the huge woman.

"Storm go away, I go out?" Sammi asked. She was tired of being coped up in this small dwelling. She had always been a very active person and being confined to a bed was boring and uncomfortable to her.

"Let me check you head," Zelandonii said. She had watched that the wound did not swell, and it hadn't too much. The wound was not completely healed but enough for Sammi to get up.

Zelandonii helped the young woman up and before she grabbed her crutches Zelandonii gave her a parka.

Sammi put on the deliciously soft and warm piece of clothing. She then took her crutches and told Zelandonii she was only going to go to the front of the overhang.

It was still early as she pushed aside the leather drape. Not many people were up and those who where stared at her.

Sammi ignored them and made her way to the front of the shelter. When she got there she was breathless. Not from limping all the way there but from the view.

Sammi had never seen snow before she arrived in this strange land and here the whole world was covered in a blanket of white.

The sky was still the rosy pink of pre-dawn. Sammi stood there and watched the sky turn to a darker pink with shots of gold through it, then to a pale lavender and finally a light blue which would darken as the day progressed. The birds were singing their morning songs, waking up the world with sweet melodies.

Sammi could have stood their all day looking at the white stuff wishing she could play in it if it wasn't for the damn cast on her leg, when she heard a very familiar sound.

It was the snort of a horse. Her head snapped up in the direction and she saw Ayla in a small dwelling of sorts with two sturdy, but somewhat compact horses, as well as a young grey horse who could of only been a year old.

She smiled and made her way over to them. Ayla turned as she hobbled in. Sammi smiled at her and the turned her gaze back to the horses. She loved horses, and had several of her own.

Her first horse, a chestnut quarter horse gelding, was her life. She had named him William, after her father, and she cared for him like he was her child. He was, at many times, her best friend.

Seeing these three horses, although completely different from hers, caused a lump to form in her throat. She fought to swallow it, struggling to conceal tears. Ayla was watching her, confused.

She was used to people reaching to the horses, but she had expected the stranger to gasp with wonder and a little fear. Instead she looked as if she was about to break down.

Sammi turned to Ayla "Horse yours?" she asked.

Ayla nodded. "This is Whinney and her son Racer. The young horse is Whinney's too but we have not named her yet"

"I touch?"

Again Ayla nodded and watched as Sammi reached out to Whinney and patted her long nose and cheek. Her hand went down the horse's neck and she began talking to them in English.

Ayla watched fascinated. Sammi touched the horses, in a way most people didn't, it was almost as if she had done it before. And with her talking to them in her strange language, Ayla was reminded of her self.

For the first time she saw the horses like someone else would have, with his woman scratching at rubbing them in all the right places, talking to them in an unknown language. Ayla felt a chill run down her back, and not from the cold.

"You are not scared of the horses" Ayla stated, unsure of what to say.

Sammi looked up at her. She had almost forgotten this beautiful woman was there and suddenly remembered these where her horses. She backed off.

"No I have horse, long time" Sammi said.

Sammi had no way to know how such a comment would affect Ayla. Her mouth dropped. In all of her existence, she was the only on to have ever tamed a wild horse.

"You have a horse? Where?"

"He is home…far away," Sammi replied. Her smile had left her face. She looked up at the dun mare "Miss him…he like son"

Ayla nodded. She understood how a relationship could from between animal and human. She wanted to ask more, but Sammi was clearly upset. She did not push the subject. She was still looking at the young woman when she saw her eyes widen in fear. She gasped.

Ayla turned around. Wolf, who had gotten used to Sammi's scent in Zelandonii's dwelling, only reacted to the fear he sensed from the woman. He growled softly.

"Sammi, this is Wolf. He is mine like Whinney and Racer are" Ayla explained "He knows your scent from Zelandonii's dwelling, but you should let him get to know you better, give me you hand"

"What? That…that wolf?" Ayla nodded to indicate she had the right word "No hurt?"

Ayla took her hand and showed it to the wolf who was quite calm. This woman was not unfamiliar, and didn't much pay attention to the hand it his face, until it was placed on his head and begun scratching behind his ears.

Sammi couldn't believe she was petting a wolf. She had seen them at zoos before but she had never touched one. Her fear had edged away now that the beast hadn't ripped her hand off. She noticed the horses were not scared and when she asked Ayla explained they had known each other all their lives.

Ayla took Sammi back to Zelandonii's dwelling, lost in though on the way. She was confused. This woman had gone to the horses fearless, but the wolf had scared her to the point of shaking. It didn't make sense, and she resolved to talk to Zelandonii about it later.

- - - - -

Later that evening Jondalar, Ayla and Jonayla were all eating around a very hot fire, which was only just starting to die down a bit. Jonayla had proceeded to get as much food on her face and little pot tummy then in her small pink mouth. Ayla was stopping between bites to clean up her daughter, and after Jonayla had finished she picked her up and took her into her sleeping place.

She helped her get undressed and tucked her into the warm bed that was built to match her size. She had the doll Proleva had made for her next to her and she hugged it.

"Mama do I have to go to bed? I'm not tired" Jonayla asked, her eyes drooping even as she said it. Ayla smiled.

"Yes but I'll stay here with you until you go to sleep"

"Can I have Wolfie with me?" she asked, pouting her lips. Ayla whistled and the wolf came racing into the room. His paw had almost completely healed and barley slowed him anymore. He went to his corner of the room, licking Jonayla's face on the way, and settled down in his basket, which was so close to the child's bed she could reach out and feel his fur.

Ayla hummed softly and watched her daughters eyes fall heavily.

"I love you mama" she muttered softly before falling asleep. She kissed her fore head, and left her daughter with the wolf knowing no harm would come to her while the animal was there.

She walked through the cooking area, which Jondalar had cleaned up, and into their sleeping place. Jondalar had already stripped off and had climbed into their furs. Ayla followed him, and snuggled up to the man she love, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Jondalar, I was talking to Sammi today and she said something strange"

"What was it?" he asked, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"She had come into the horse's place and she wasn't afraid of them at all. When I asked her why she said she had a horse of her own, at her home. She said he was like a son to her."

Jondalar looked down at Ayla. The familiar worry lines across his forehead had appeared. "She said she had a horse of her own?"

"Yes I was as surprised as you are. I wish it were spring and she did not have a broken leg. I could tell she wanted to ride the horses. I will let her when the weather warms" Ayla decided.

Jondalar was frowning. He wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. In all his travels only Ayla had the magic to make horses, cave lions and wolves trust her and become her friends. Now there was someone else who could do it too? His head was swimming of indistinct thoughts and he only just realized Ayla was still talking.

"…she was very scared when she met wolf though"

Jondalar chuckled at this familiar reaction "Most people are, but not you woman, you are fearless" he said and kissed her. Ayla kissed him back but the reply she got from Jondalar was surprisingly rough. It wasn't roughness from need for release; it was roughness, for the need of the woman he loved.

He crushed her to him, kissing her harder, and his hand was fondling a breast. Ayla could sense his urgent, demanding need for her and opened her legs to him. He was on top of her in an instant, still groping her full breasts and pushed into her depths.

He gasped as he entered her, and pulled back filling her with himself again. Ayla's face was flushed and she met every thrust, pushing herself toward him. The tempo increased, and the heat and desire heightened. Almost as quickly as it started, Jondalar felt his hot seed release into Ayla's mysterious depths.

Breathing hard, they lay together; the only light in the small room was from the lamp which lit up the small doni. Jondalar pulled himself out of her and lay next to the blonde woman. He felt relaxed and good. Ayla was happy to be lying in this man's arms.

She had often thanked her totem, the Great Cave Lion, for bringing Jondalar to her. She remembered all those lonely nights in her valley and the happiness she felt at having found someone bubbled up inside her. She felt Jondalar's lips on her neck and she knew this time would be slower, more careful, and wonderfully pleasurable.

- - - - -

Winter continued with is gales and snows. It got colder and Sammi, used to a tropical climate, was finding the increasing cold difficult to bare. 

She had been among these strange people for two weeks now, and though her language was better she was beginning to miss home more.

She was still not sure if her presence her would affect anything, so she was still hiding things and opting to wear these peoples choice in clothing.

The clothes were amazingly warm and comfortable and she had liked the parka Zelandonii had let her wear so much it became her own.

Ayla had taken off her cast and although she still needed crutches to get about, Sammi was fast on them. They hardly slowed her down at all.

It was on one night when for once there was no blizzard howling outside that there was a flurry of activity.

A heavily pregnant Folara was brought into Zelandonii's dwelling. Her labor had started earlier this morning and now her contractions were coming faster and harder.

Zelandonii and Ayla helped Folara into a squatting position to make the delivery easier.

Sammi had come round onto Folara's left hand side and Marthona on the right, holding the young woman's hands as she strained to bring forth the new life inside her.

Folara left lose a scream of pain as she pushed down hard, the babes head crowning.

"That's it push hard again like that," Ayla said ready to support the baby as it made its way through the narrow birth canal. Folara strained again, harder and longer forcing the baby out of her body.

Once the head was out the rest of the birth was fairly easy, only one hard push to get out the afterbirth, which was wrapped up and put aside.

Wrapped in a soft hide, Ayla smiled at the new mother and placed the child in her arms.

"It's a beautiful baby boy,"

"A boy!" Folara laughed holding her child close to her. She placed the babes head near her breast and he instinctively turned toward the nipple, seeking the life giving nourishment.

Boladar had come through and was sitting next to his mate, watching the child suckle.

They both smiled at each other with love and happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, names or anything connected to Jean M Auel's Earth's Children series in this story. I'm just having some fun.

**Warning:**Somethings in this part of the story may offend some readers.

**Chapter Six Cronzar**

As winter passed Folara's baby was one of three more to come. Folara had named her first child Tionolan, and the strong healthy baby grew quickly. He had his father's bright green eyes, and he had started smiling at everyone, waving his chubby fists in the air.

Jonayla was immensely interested in the new baby. She was far too young to hold the child, but was aloud to hold his hand or touch his face. 

She had given him one of her bone bracelets as a present, and it was attached to his ankle. Whenever he kicked his feet the anklet would rattle and both children laughed at this.

Sammi was particularly close to the young family. Her Zelandonii had improved greatly and she was able to express herself more freely.

"He is so adorable," Sammi cooed as she held the infant in her arms.

"Maybe the Mother will give you a child of your own someday" Folara replied taking Tionolan in her arms so she could nurse him.

Sammi didn't reply to that comment. She was still finding it difficult to not shout out that this Mother figure had nothing to do with pregnancies.

She had almost laughed when they told her that they viewed sex as a Gift of Pleasure, and if shared enough a woman may be blessed by Doni.

It was not out of disrespect but it was just an idea so radically different to anything she had ever heard before.

She still had the doni from the first night she had awoken here. It was comforting and she kept it with her most of the time.

Although she knew that there was no Earth Mother who may mysteriously place life inside her, seeing Folara with the child made her want one of her own.

And this time if I was pregnant there would be no male disappointed in me about it. In fact it would be celebrated!

She shook her head; no I'd have to wait until the right time. I may not even be here for much longer…I wonder if I'd leave right now if I knew how to go home.

She looked back down at the baby. She wasn't sure if she would go and that startled her somewhat.

"What's wrong Sammi?" Folara asked her, handing her a bone cup filled with mint and sage tea.

Sammi sighed heavily before taking a sip of the hot tea. "I miss my home"

Folara nodded "I understand, when I was away at the Third Cave with Boladar I missed home a lot even though they were so close"

Sammi shook her head. "You knew you could go back though. I don't know my way home I don't know how to get back," she felt her throat tighten as she talked about her home for the first time.

"Everything is so strange here! I don't know your ways or the ways of your Earth Mother. I miss my family and my friends. I miss everything. I need my life back, I need nacho cheese, repeats of The Simpsons and AFL" Sammi stopped unable to continued, and felt tears slip down her face.

"I don't know what half of those things are but they must be important to you. I wish I could help you find your way home, but I like you and I was hoping you would stay with us. Maybe you're meant to; maybe that's why you're here"

Sammi looked at the young mother and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Folara…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend"

- - - - -

The season was changing and the bitter cold that held the land frozen was losing its icy grip. Sammi watched the icicles at the edge of the stone overhang start to melt. The melting of the dirty, rotten ice, blackish with soot from the fires of the Cave were the first signs that spring was on its way and Sammi was ecstatic.

Sammi's leg was healing well and she could walk with out crutches or a staff, only a slight limp. She wanted to go outside and run. She wanted to ride one of Ayla's horses but she hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her if she could do it. She spent a lot of time with those horses, brushing their fur and talking to them in English.

She didn't know she was acting like Ayla when she did it, looking after horses was something she had done all her life and it was a comfort to her. Ayla had shown her the teasels she used to brush the horses fur and Sammi had adapted to Ayla's tools of looking after horses than to her flat brushes she had at home.

One day while she was watching the scant snow melting slowly she saw a large band of people making their way toward the Ninth Cave. She got up and limped to Joharran's dwelling which was now where she lived. Since Proleva had died Joharran had been some what distant from his people.

Sammi stayed in his dwelling with Jaradal and a bond had formed between the stranger and the widow and his child. She had managed to get him to start eating again and taking charge of his Cave but he was different. It was as if a bit of Joharran had died with Proleva.

"Joharran," she yelled when she sped into the dwelling "People are coming!"

Joharran looked up and followed the woman to the front of the cave. A large group of nearly fifty people where heading up the slope to the Ninth Cave. Joharran recognized Manvelar, the leader of the Third Cave and Tormaden leader of the Nineteenth Cave.

When the two leaders reached the top of the slope Joharran held his hands out in welcome. Joharran knew that word had gotten out that his mate had passed and that they had a strange new woman among them but he wasn't sure why all these people had congregated at the front of his Cave.

"Joharran we offer you our deepest sorrow at the loss of your mate, she was a good woman" Tormaden said.

Joharran nodded, unable to speak.

"But we have come because our Zelandonii had searched and has found mammoth close to your Cave. We were shocked at the fact the mammoth would come so far west and while the season is warming. Zelandonii says it is a sign from the Mother and if we hunt them successfully, we shall be lucky all year. We were hoping you and your hunters would like to join us in the hunt"

"Of course we will hunt mammoth with you Manvelar. It is a rare treat to find a mammoth in these parts"

"Good we were hoping to hunt them in the next few days. May we stay here until we are ready?"

Joharran allowed them into the Cave. Sammi stood and watched silently. The people filed in after the three leaders who were making their way back to her and Joharran's dwelling. The rest of the group was greeting people they knew and loved, people who had not been seen since the last Summer Meeting.

Sammi hung back feeling uncomfortable. She wanted to be included but this seemed to be a greeting of kin and friends. She didn't know any of these people. She didn't know that the rest of the Zelandonii territory knew she was there. Flint knappers in the late hours of the day had talked amongst each other, on nights that were clear enough to allow them to get to the Cave where everyone worked on their projects.

Many people here were interested in her presence but did not have the nerve to approach the stranger. One man did however. Sammi had noticed him from the start; his eyes were a startling amber, his hair dark and slightly curly. He was of average height but still taller than Sammi, and he moved with confidence.

He wore the same type of clothing as everyone else, made of skins and furs, but the design was slightly different. As he came close to Sammi he smiled at her and held out his hands in a gesture that Sammi had come to know as an extension of friendship. She placed her hands in his, which were warm and large. His thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"I am Cronzar of the Nineteenth Cave of the Zelandonii. In the name of the Great Earth Mother I greet you,"

Sammi flushed and was unsure of herself. She had never been through a formal introduction, however light, and was flustered. She breathed in deeply and smiled back at the man who still held her hands.

"I am pleased to meet you Cronzar of the Nineteenth Cave. I am Sammi…of…." She bit her lip. How could she tell this man where she came from? He smiled at her expectantly.

"I am Sammi, visitor to the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. In the name of Doni, I greet you" she hoped that would be acceptable and that she hadn't just offended him or his people somehow.

His smile widened and she relaxed.

"What brings you to the Zelandonii Sammi?" he asked.

"I fell and was hurt. Ayla found me and helped me. These people took me in through the winter. I owe them my life"

She became very aware that her hands were still in his. She felt herself blush and looked down at her feet. He laughed, and placed his had round her waist. They started walking, Sammi leading, toward Joharran's dwelling.

With the arrival visitors from the Third and Ninetieth Caves an unplanned feast began to be prepared. Visitors were rare so early, but not as rare as a mammoth hunt and everyone was eager to celebrate the arrival of their kin, the upcoming hunt and the fast approaching spring.

The night was turning into a festival to Honor the Mother and all of her bountiful Gifts.

- - - - -

The feast was not much. Although the Ninth Cave had had two very successful aurochs and bison hunts in autumn's last days before winter, the feast lacked the first fresh greens of spring. But the gathering took place for more than food. Laughter and talking rang through the cave.

Cups were filled with Marthona's spicy wine, as well as Laramar's barma. The laughter stayed with them all night and soon music and dancing filled the Cave. The children had fallen asleep by this time and were taken to their beds by caring parents, many sleeping together.

Cronzar had stayed by Sammi's side the whole time. They were sitting with Ayla, Jondalar, Folara and Boladar, who was distantly related to Cronzar through his mother's side. When the music began, spirits were high and cups full. Jondalar nuzzled Ayla's neck affectionately and coxed her out to the dancers. Folara and Boladar joined them soon after.

Cronzar and Sammi laughed, watching the couples dance. Sammi felt good and relaxed, partly from the barma and also from the warm arm around her.

"Will you dance with me?" Cronzar asked when Sammi placed her now empty cup next to her. She hiccupped. She was more intoxicated then she thought she would be, the barma was strong, but she was still enjoying herself.

"I do not know the steps…I'm so clumsy I'll fall over"

"I'll teach you the steps and if you fall…I'll catch you"

Sammi smiled and nodded. Although she missed her home she did like the amount of respect women received around here from the men. At first it was a little unnerving to be seen as this awesome gender that could bring forward new life, but as she spent more and more time with these people she grew accustomed to their way of life. They depended on the next generation of children for survival.

Cronzar led her toward the dancers and placed a hand round her waist the other in her hand. He showed her the basic steps and soon they were making their own variations of it. She was very conscious of the closeness between them, and the warmth in her tummy from the alcohol.

She laughed loudly, passing Ayla and Jondalar with a smile. She spun and she felt her hair spill out in the air. Her leg was still paining her and when she couldn't dance anymore they returned to where they had been sitting, alone now next to a warm fire. People were still dancing and singing and they had become quite unnoticed by the rest of the Cave.

- - - - -

He handed her a cup of cold mint tea. She smiled grateful it was not the barma. She wasn't sure if she could handle another cup of that. He took the cup from her and drank some, then held it to Sammi's lips so she could drain the rest. He put the cup down and pushed a lose hair from her face. She bit her lip.

"I have been to many Mother Festivals in my life but I've not enjoyed one quite as much as this"

She looked at him and felt her nerves bubble to the surface again. She knew what a Mother Festival was and she wasn't to keen on the idea. She had known many men and women, but many of the people she had been with had only been there for the pleasurable company she allowed. It had made her lose some trust in people and she was still scared of being used.

His eyes were staring into hers and she looked away, with great effort.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you," Cronzar said. He loosened his grip on her hand, but she didn't move it away.

"You did not offend me…"

She felt his fingers trace up her arm, a soft tickling touch that cause her to shiver slightly. His fingers ran up her neck and across a blushing cheek. They traced her eyebrows, her nose then her slightly parted lips.

She held herself still. She had never been touched like that, so tenderly. She felt as tough no one had laid a hand on her before and this was the first time.

Cronzar's thoughts ran along the same line. She acts like she's never been touched, he smiled to him self. He lent forward and his lips lightly brushed her own. It was like and electric current running through her veins. Her body lost all meaning and all she could feel was the soft brush of his lips on her own. When he pulled back she gasped and he smiled at her and held out his hand.

She did not hesitate and placed hers in his. He helped her up and she lead him back to Joharran's dwelling. Jaradal was sleeping at another hearth and Joharran was already in the depths of sleep. She led Cronzar into her sleeping place.

A small fire had been lit in the middle of the room for her and she silently thanked Joharran in her mind.

She still found it difficult to make fire and had resorted to her Zippo lighter a few times when she was alone. She didn't want to have to try and make a fire with this handsome man in her midst.

She sat on her sleeping fur and Cronzar, still standing placed another feather light kiss on her lips. He sank down beside her and his light touch moved to her forehead, cheeks then her neck. She shivered, but not from the cold and felt a yearning between her legs.

How long has it been since I lay with a man or woman? But can I trust him? How do I know he won't be like the other men I've known? These thoughts stayed in her mind as she felt his tongue trace the curve of her neck. She looked at him and kissed him harder than he had before.

She felt the laces of her blouse being pulled out of the holes slowly, teasingly until it hung open. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and dropped it on the ground near him. His shirt came off swiftly after that.

His hands explored the newly bared area and she gasped as his fingertips ran over an erect nipple. She felt his other hand, with the same light touch trace the fullness of her left breast.

She felt a hand run up the curve of her back; the other brushed away the hair that had fallen onto her face. She closed her eyes at the soft touch and reluctantly pushed his hand away, but held it in hers.

"I'm sorry" she said and looked down at her lap "This is all so fast and unexpected"

She sighed. Cronzar frowned. From the moment he had saw Sammi he wanted her. She was stunning, she moved with the grace and confidence of youth. Her eyes were a gorgeous mix between blue and green with flecks of gold through it.

Her brown and blonde hair that framed her oval face was wavy and soft to touch. He wanted her now, even as she said no. Well he could not accept no. He felt a spark within her, and himself, when he touched her, and he did not want that spark to go out.

"I will wait if you're not ready now" Cronzar said.

Her head snapped up. She had expected him to leave as soon as she said she wouldn't sleep with him, how ever tempting that was. The last thing she had expected was him to say he'd wait.

He had only met her this day. The shock in her face was so funny Cronzar had to laugh. He kissed her gently, which she allowed.

He gently removed the rest of her clothing, and then his and he lay next to her, covering their bodies with furs. He held her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt him kiss her forehead softly. She smiled to herself, feeling completely safe and wonderfully beautiful in his arms.

"Good night Sammi" he whispered. They fell asleep in each others arms, each soothed and comforted by the other's presence.

- - - - -


End file.
